How can they still go on?
by DarklightningWolf13
Summary: Cody is shot and killed. Zack must go on. Cody has been allowed to live again but not in his body and people are after him in hopes to discover eternal life.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day except that today was going to change Zack's life forever. He and his twin brother, Cody, walked into the high school. Zack walked over to his locker and spun his lock until it clicked open.

"I still don't get how you do that." Cody muttered.

"It's a talent little brother that one day I may tell you the secret to it," Zack stated bluntly.

Zack saw Cody go pale and he turned to see a group of men walk into the school. He had never seen them before but didn't think much of it. Just as class was starting the intercom came on.

"Would someone please loan me their green star?" the voice of the principle asked.

Zack stiffened at the words. He looked at Cody who gulped. Everyone in the school knew that meant that someone was armed in the building. The twins stood and followed the other students to where they were sitting against the wall. The twins were the last to sit which put them in front of everyone. The teacher locked the door and turned off the lights. The silence was oppressive on the children. It could just be a drill, Zack thought hopefully.

A gunshot rang out in the silence and the glass on the door shattered. Three figures walked in and the lights were turned on to reveal a man and two women. Cody clung to his older brother while he silently sobbed.

"Stand up." The man ordered gruffly.

The children stood up. Zack noticed that the women were staring intently at him. Then time seem to slow as one of the women raised her gun and pointed it at Zack. BANG! The shot rang out and Zack wondered why he wasn't in pain. Cody fell to the ground dead.

"NOOOOO!" Zack screamed as the three killers left quickly. "Come on buddy don't die."

Sobs racked Zack's shoulder as he cradled his twin's head. He felt emotions wash over him and began to scream in sorrow.


	2. Cody's resurrection

At the police station Zack sat in the interview hugging his mom and sobbing hard.

"How could this happen to Cody?" Zack begged.

"We're done questioning…" the police officer started.

"WHERE'S CODY? WHERE'S MY TWIN?" Zack interrupted.

"We'll be done with the autopsy soon then you can bury him," the police officer responded.

"How can you say that? I will never be able to bury Cody. He is and always will be my twin, brother, but above all thing my best friend," Zack yelled then sat down giving way to more sobs.

"I understand that but your brother jumped in front of that bullet to save YOU now what do you think he would have done if you had been shot and killed," the police officer responded calmly. "Now I am going to do everything I can to catch his killers, I promise."

Zack looked up to see the police officer staring him straight in the eye. Zack nodded then stood and allowed his mother hug and cry. The police officer handed Carey his card then led the two out the door and hailed a taxi. Zack stared out the window without seeing anything. Once inside the Tipton Zack walked straight to his room and fell asleep hugging Blankie and lying on Cody's bed.

_Cody jumped in front as the bullet came towards Zack. Cody fell._

_"NOOOO!" Zack screamed._

_"Why didn't you save me Zack," Cody asked._

_"I'm sorry Codester," Zack sobbed._

_"No you're not," Cody said grinning evilly._

_"Yes I am please stop saying that I'm not sorry." Zack sobbed._

Zack shot up crying only to see Cody standing off in a corner. Only it didn't look like Cody. He had black hair with blue tips and bright blue eyes. He grinned and still had his dimples and freckles.

"Hey Zack," Cody started weakly.

"You died," Zack said crying again.

"Well yes and no," Cody said. "I can only tell you but after I was shot my soul was released and I went to heaven but God said that he was giving me a second chance but I couldn't come back from the dead so I had to get a different name and appearance and even new DNA. I have to live on a farm for a certain amount of time before I'm allowed to be out on my own but when I can I'll come and see you. Oh, and don't tell anyone about this because then lots of bad people will be after me."

Zack listened intently then as Cody was heading towards the fire escape Zack jumped up and hugged his twin.

"I love you buddy," he whispered.

"I know and I love you too," Cody whispered back.

With that Cody stepped out the window and climbed down the fire escape.

"I promise you Cody I will find your killers and protect you from all the bad people even if you are supposed dead," Zack vowed that fateful night into the dark sky.


	3. Zack's anxiety

Zack tried his hardest not to show that Cody was still alive but after one year it became harder to hide because everyone forgot about Cody.

**Zack's POV**

I don't understand. Cody said he only had to stay on a farm for a little while. Where is he?

All this time it has been hard to hide the fact that Cody is still alive and these questions won't stop.

I walk along the busy street and head towards the Tipton. I missed the bus and now I had to walk. I watched the people walk past me in a blur. That was when I noticed a group of adults walking behind me. I stopped so did they. I pretended not to notice them and kept walking home. I felt weird pretending I wasn't being followed after all that had happened. They never caught the creeps who tried to shoot me but instead got Cody.

After being forced to bury Cody even though he was still alive, I just can't stand it anymore. Where are you Cody?! I want to scream to the sky until I pass out. I still haven't forgotten the promise I made that night when Cody disappeared into the night saying that he would come back.

"Zack!" came a shout.

I spun and tried to pinpoint the voice. My eyes landed on Sokai Mikyle. He had become my best friend, aside from Cody, in the past year. He had moved into the Tipton right next door to me a few days after Cody left. He was being picked on and I protected him. We instantly became friends and he would always make sure I got all my work finished. He spent more time at my hotel room then his own, I guess that's because he is a foster child and if he is with his foster family he remembers that he was forced to watch his parents being murdered. He has black hair with green tips and bright green eyes.

"Yo," I said as he approached me.

"Hey, look I have no time to explain but you have to come with me." Sokai said.

I could tell it wasn't a joke and as he turned I couldn't help but notice that no one was following me anymore. Sokai was walking fast and I had to run to keep up with him. We reached a diner before the sun had completely set.

"Alright I think we're safe for now," Sokai muttered as we sat down at a table.

"What was that all about," I asked.

"There were some people looking for you because of Cody. They know you know he is alive." He explained as a waiter brought us menus.

"What makes you think Cody's alive? I saw die a year ago." I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Oh please, you and I both know Cody's alive," he snorted.

I was surprised at his sudden knowledge. Then another thought came to me, how could Sokai know Cody was alive.

"Why are you saying Cody's alive?" I stalled.

"Excuse me young man," a voice said. "You look familiar."

I turned only to see one of the women who had helped kill Cody. I felt anger boil up inside me. She pulled a gun out.

"That's what I thought. You two will come with me," she commanded.

Sokai stood and began walking. I followed suit.

**Review. I own nothing.**


	4. Taken

Zack looked at the woman

Zack looked at the woman. She slapped him.

"Don't look at me kid," she snapped.

Zack was now truly fearful. Sokai leaned in real close to him and whispered, "She is looking for Cody."

"I'm not Cody," Zack hissed.

"I know but you look like him and if they aren't looking for him he can come save us." Sokai hissed back.

They came to a van. Five people came out, two women and three men. The leader stepped forward and grabbed Zack's hair and turned his head from side to side. When he was finally finished the man nodded.

"Get in," the woman who brought them here ordered.

The two boys were happy to comply. The door shut behind them as the kidnappers started to talk.

"Good job Christy. I thought he would have hidden better. What about his brother?" the leader asked. (The boys could hear the conversation.)

"I don't know. I think the boy was masquerading as his twin." Christy answered.

"Sir, the other boy, What about him?" one of the women asked the leader.

"I think that we should kill him," one of the men said.

"No Jason, we could always use another experiment." Sir said. Jason looked disappointed.

"Amy, I need you to sit in the front with Speed while Christy, Jason, Ashley, and I sit in the back." Sir said to the blonde woman.

"Got it," Amy said.

Meanwhile, Zack and Sokai were contemplating their escape.

"We need to calm down," Sokai said.

"Yeah and you would know this how," Zack snapped; he was irritable after being kidnapped.

"Because that's how I died," Sokai responded coolly.

"…" Zack stared at Sokai.

"Yeah some guy kidnapped me while I was walking home from school. I freaked out and he shot me. I was given a second chance. I went to see my family, not talk to them, you know just look in the window, but the guy who kidnapped me killed them all. I vowed to find him and kill him but he died when the police caught him. I was sent to make sure you were safe and to protect you. My boss ordered me to. My boss is your brother." Sokai stated.

"Cody sent you," Zack asked.

Sokai nodded just as the kidnappers got into the car. The drive was quiet and as the car rounded a corner, a huge school type place came into view. Zack stared in horror at what he saw. Kids were looking at him. Their faces were hollow and had a haunted look to them. Some were running around a track and each person was chained to another. So many kids lay unconscious on the ground. The car came to a stop and the boys were ushered out. Neither knew what was going to happen nor how painful it would be.

**I own Jason, Christy, Speed, Sir, Amy, Ashley, and Sokai but that is it.**


	5. Cody's life now

Cody POV

**Cody POV**

I looked up from my work in the field. Something was wrong. I held out my hand and water began to flow around it.

"Find Sokai," I muttered.

The water dispersed and headed off to find one of my teammates. I pulled a picture out of my pocket. It was back when Zack and I were on TV. Both of us were wearing black slacks, tuxedo shirts, and black vests. Tears started to form in my eyes. I shut them as tight as I could and bit my bottom lip. Sokai will take care of Zack.

"Hey Kai," Tyler called to me.

I hated this new name but what choice did I have. We all knew each others real names and stories but we never told anyone. For example, Tyler's dad abused him and then one night he killed eight-year-old Tyler. As the younger boy walked up to me, he gave me a worried look. He was cautious around me when ever I'm like this, everyone is.

"Hey Kai you okay," he asked.

"I'm fine John," I said.

"Sarah told me to tell you dinner is ready." he said.

"Thanks," I muttered.

Sarah acted like our older sister. She's eighteen and was killed in the 9/11 attack. She was sitting on the plane that crashed into the first tower. She is the only one who never told us her real name. Then there is Tyler and Jason. You already know about Tyler; his assumed identity is John. Jason is ten. When he was walking home from school a serial killer attacked him. He was held for a week during which time he was tortured endlessly until he was finally killed; his real name is Thomas. Then there is Carson and Conner. They are twins. They are Cantonese. When they were walking to the park some racist guys shot them to death; they real names are Seh (Carson) and Long (Conner). Finally there is Sokai, Chris, and me. Sokai is fifteen and was killed when he panicked after getting kidnapped; his real name is Kyle. Chris is thirteen and was killed by his older sister because she wanted to become a serial killer and Chris just happened to be there; his real name is Alex. My real name is Cody Martin and while I was at school we were taken hostage by two women and a man. They were going to shoot my twin brother, Zack but I jumped in the way and died. I miss my brother dearly but I can't go see him unless he is part of saving the world from the obstacles.

"Hey kid, you hungry?" Sarah asked as I walked in.

I nodded. She placed a bowl of chili in front of me along with a plate that held a hotdog plus bun and some Texas toast.

"Kai, it's Sokai. The obstacles have Zack and me. I think they think Zack is you. This may be a trap," Sokai's voice came out of a blob of water.

I felt something snap inside of me.

**I own nothing. Sorry I wasn't able to update this 'til now. I was in Illinois because my grandma died.**


	6. Zack's captivity

Zack's POV

**Zack's POV**

_Two Months Later_

I was thrown to the ground in a dirty old cell. My ribs ached after _they_ had kicked the living daylights after my tenth escape attempt this week. I looked up and saw that my "room" was the same, as always. In the corner was a dirty old rag that was my blanket and a lump that was my pillow. Part of the room was sealed off by a door and walls; that was the bathroom, it held a toilet and sink. I stood shakily and looked at myself.

I wore a t-shirt five times too big; it had bloodstains all over it from when _they _beat me. I wore a pair of pants that would fall down if my belt wasn't there. My belt is a piece of rope tied around my waist. I am barefoot. I looked out the only window in the room. The bars on it make it even more despairing.

The yard is a bunch of holes being filled up by a group of kids who were brought here before me. I saw the gallows off in the corner right next to the barb wire fence. I shuddered as I remembered the week after we were brought here.

Someone escaped and _they_ needed to make an example out of someone. _They _chose Sokai. Ever since we got there he was always protecting me. _They_ beat him and then hung him while forcing us to watch. I felt anger bubbling up inside of me until it broke and then the weirdest thing happened, a thunder storm started and it was hailing and everything.

My day was the same pretty much everyday with the exception of the beatings. I would be awakened and walked outside where we all had to dig holes for no apparent reason. Then I would be taken to the mess hall where I would get breakfast: oatmeal and water. I would be put into a room that looked like a doctor's office, a classroom, and a workout room combined. I would take academic tests, then run on the treadmill or lift a certain amount of weight. Then _they_ would measure me. I would be sent outside and chained to another kid. We were forced to run around a track until_ they_ said stop guarded by trigger-happy guards. If our partner passes out we have to keep running while carrying them. Then I am walked to the mess hall for dinner. The weird thing is they give us barely anything for breakfast and nothing for lunch then for dinner we got to go to a buffet and eat as much as we wanted but so many kids got sick from eating so much I decided to eat only enough to survive. Then we all are sent to a room with video cameras and microphones. While there we are allowed to talk but the second someone mentions escape the handlers rush in and take us to our "rooms" where we spend the rest of the night.

Tonight I hit the jackpot. In one of my failed escape attempts I found myself in the computer room. I quickly hacked into the main database and crashed their hard drive but I managed to steal as much data as possible and created a necklace with the jump drive. I also found a blind spot in the "rooms." The "rooms" have video surveillance cameras all over except the bathrooms. I pick pocketed Sir, one of the guys who kidnapped me; he also is the head honcho here and just happens to be one of my handlers. I walked into the bathroom with the knife hidden in my waistband. I spent the rest of the night cutting through the cement that holds the bricks together and pushing the bricks out just big enough for me to fit through.

As I stepped out into the cool night, I realized I was free at last. I walked to the fence and climbed up it then manipulated the wind so that I could get over without getting scratched. I ran to the beach and stole one of the boats at the dock. As I pushed off into the sea and my way home, I grinned because not only had I escaped from my horrible prison that no one had ever escaped from before, I was pretty sure that _they_ would be missing their data and when _they _came for it I would be ready to fight them.

**I own nothing, well except for Sokai, Christy, Speed, Ashley, Amy, Jason, and Sir.**


	7. Cody's search

The obstacles kill kids then try to find them after they have been given a second chance

**The obstacles kill kids then try to find them after they have been given a second chance.**

**Cody's POV**

_Two Months Later_

I looked up at the Tipton. It was the last place Zack and Sokai were before the obstacles got them. I looked back and saw team looking really nervous. We weren't supposed to be here but I didn't care. Zack is my brother and Sokai is my teammate. It has been two months since Sokai talked to me.

"You sure you want to do this Cody…I mean K-Kai." Chris asked uncertainly.

"Definitely Chris," I said looking the thirteen-year-old in the eyes.

"Fine, but Kai, if we get in trouble it's on your head." Sarah said.

"I understand and I'll take full responsibility if we get caught." I said.

I began walking up the steps and through the door into the lobby. Sarah got in front of all of us and led us to the check-in desk. She got three rooms. Chris and I would be in one. Sarah, Tyler, and Jason were in the next room. Finally the eleven-year-old twins, Carson and Conner, would be in the last room.

"More children," Mr. Moseby cried.

I hid my smile as we headed over to the elevator. Suddenly the lobby doors opened to reveal a blond-haired, fourteen-year-old, boy wearing a bloody t-shirt that was way too big and pants that were only held up by a piece of rope. In the boy's hand was a memory stick.

"ZACK! You're alive." Mr. Moseby shouted as he hugged the boy.

Sarah grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me to the elevator just as my twin caught sight of me. I held up roof number on my fingers then pointed to my watch and held up a twelve to indicate midnight. He nodded. As the elevator doors were closing I felt Chris grab my arm and gasp as his older sister walked into the Tipton.

"This is bad Kai. Really bad," Chris cried as we walked into our suite.

"I know but your sister doesn't know who you are now." I said.

"That doesn't matter. She just kills. It doesn't matter who or why." Chris said.

"I'm going to get some dinner you want something?" I asked changing the subject.

"Okay but could we eat at the hotel?" he asked wiping his face with his shirt sleeve.

I pulled him out of the room and dragged him down to the lobby. I looked around and tried to find a place to eat here. I saw the sign for my mom's show. I grinned and dragged Chris into the restaurant. We ate quickly but I wanted to stay a little longer to hear my mom. Chris grabbed my arm and took me to the room again.

Once Chris was asleep, I snuck out of the room and up to the roof. Nobody was there but I was thirty minutes early. Finally Zack appeared.

"Hey little bro," he said grinning.

"Where's Sokai?" I asked.

"They killed him," Zack said, the grin disappearing from his face.

He quickly filled me in on what happened but I couldn't help but notice he was hiding something.

"I have to go," he said before running off.

**Zack's POV**

As I ran into the elevator, I swore I would tell no one of my powers, not even my twin.

**I own Chris, Tyler, Jason, Carson, Conner, Sarah, and the obstacles. I Do Not Own The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody.**


	8. Zack's Powers

Regular POV

**Regular POV**

Zack walked into the lobby wearing clothes that fit him. Everyone noticed a difference in the fourteen-year-old. He walked right up to the candy counter.

"Can I get a candy bar?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," Maddie said looking at the boy who used to make her laugh.

The police were there to question Zack. He answered their questions without any emotion.

**Zack's POV**

I watched the police officers go. I don't even think they thought I was kidnapped. Then again I guess if I interviewed a kidnapped victim and they lied through their teeth about everything then I would start to think that maybe they just ran away from home for a while then decided to come back when they couldn't handle it.

"Carey, have you noticed anything strange about Zack?" I heard Maddie ask my mom.

"Yeah he's actually reading novels and educational books." Mom answered.

"Are you serious?" Maddie asked.

Mom nodded.

Moseby came over to join in, "Yes Zack has been excellent and hasn't tried anything funny."

That's when I decided to go to the park.

"Mom, may I go to the park?" I asked.

"Sure honey," Mom responded warily.

I down to the park and ducked into a secret pond. I jumped in and swam a little bit before standing straight up and holding my hands out. The wind picked and hugged me tightly. It lifted me into the air and dried me off. As it lifted me higher I felt the flying sensation I loved. As I skimmed the treetops I spun and flipped.

It was so much fun that I groaned when I noticed I had to go back to the Tipton. I walked into the huge hotel smoothing my wind blown hair down. Only I was too late.

"Zack what happened to your hair," Cody asked.

"It was really windy today," I lied smoothly.

I left him standing there. I loved him to death and I had been forced to never see him. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with him but I knew it would have to wait 'til after I fought and destroyed _them_.


	9. An Attack and an Epiphany

Cody's POV

**Cody's POV**

I watched Zack go to the elevator and press the up button. I nervously bit my lower lip.

Things were not looking good. The longer we spend here the more trouble we could get in. Besides Chris's sister is here and he's on edge. Then there's Zack. He's safe and yet he still lies.

**Zack's POV**

I knew that Cody was on to me but I didn't care. I looked around to make sure no one was in the suite. I wrote out a note to Mom telling her I was going to a café for dinner. I had to find out what was in the data I stole from them.

I was quick to get to the mall and walk into the nearest Internet café. I plugged the memory stick into the USB port and watched as the data came flooding onto the computer. The first thumbnail said Elementalist ZC 14. It was the name they gave me. I opened the file and began to read.

Name: Elementalist ZC 14

Age: 14

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue-green

Power: Unknown

Subject doesn't appear to have any knowledge of what happened after we shot him. It is possible he may truly be Zack Martin. Tests are still pending on whether or not he is Cody.

I stared at the document. This meant that they know who I am and that they are still after Cody. I looked up sharply as I felt eyes on my back. I probed the room and my eyes fell on Amy. She had helped kidnap me and kill Cody. She had tracked me down quicker then I thought. I pulled the memory stick out of the hard drive and made my way towards the door. Once I had made it outside I ran to the Tipton but my path was blocked by Jason. The man had aided in my abduction and torture. I balled up my fists and charged him. The surprised look on his face as my fist connected with his nose was hilarious.

I set into a fighting stance as both Amy and Jason came at me. The wind sliced through Amy's arm and blood poured from the cut. Jason was pushed back into the wall and I grinned. They were no match for me and they knew it. The two quickly turned tail and ran.

How could they even think about attacking me? Didn't they know that it was useless?

Suddenly dread engulfed me as I realized that they had no intention of taking me back at the moment but now they knew my power. No, I thought, this can't be happening.

I slumped against the wall of the Tipton Hotel until Maddie found me curled in a ball. I knew they would be back.

**I do not own the Suite Life Of Zack and Cody.**


	10. Cody's taken

**Zack's POV**

I was sprawled on my bed as I remembered the events of the night. Maddie had found me and got really worried. I couldn't believe what a bone head move I had pulled. I'm such an idiot. I squeezed my eyes shut in hopes of keeping the salty tears from streaking down my face but to no avail.

I finally wondered into a restless nightmare.

_Sokai stared solemnly at me from the hangman's noose._

"_This is your fault Zack," Cody's voice came out of his mouth._

_Then he dropped. NOOOOO! I tried to scream but found that my throat was closed. Just like that day I could do nothing._

I shot straight up in bed. I groaned as I saw the time. I got dressed and headed down into the lobby where I saw the kids Cody was with looking around.

I pretended to listen to my iPod as they neared me.

"Where is Kai?" the girl demanded.

"I don't know," the boy Cody was always with, cried.

I didn't have to hear the rest, as dread sunk into my skin and buried itself into my bones. They took him.

"I know where he is," I blurted out.

The kids looked at me like I had two heads.

"Where is he?" the twins asked venomously.

"Obstacles," I said.

"How did they find us," the ten-year-old asked me.

"They want me," I said. "I'll go get him by myself."

"No way," they said in unison but I was already gone.

I went to the Island and snuck into the complex of Hell.

**Chris's POV**

"That idiot," Sarah cried in frustration.

The boy had run off. I knew that he was Cody's twin but I don't know why the obstacles could have possibly wanted him.

Sarah and the others went after him. I looked up as I saw my sister flirting with a boy. I heard her thoughts with my telekinetic abilities. She was going to kill him.

We all had powers. Cody can control water, John can speak to animals, Jason is fire starter, Carson can control electricity, Conner has ghostly abilities, and Sarah is an empath.

I had to stop my sister so I followed the two. I was too late but I had her cornered on the roof.

**I do not own the Suite Life Of Zack and Cody.**


	11. Dangerous Rescue

**Cody's POV**

I stood in a video game store near the Tipton. Suddenly a man grabbed my upper arm.

"There you are Billy," he said loud enough for people to hear. "You shouldn't runoff and lie like that."

I gaped as he pulled me along after him. I wanted to scream for help but I realized my throat had closed up on me. He took me to a car and shoved me into the passenger's seat.

"We have your brother. If you run he's dead." the man whispered as he shut the door.

I turned fearfully as he got in on the other side. He looked like he was going to kill me. Maybe he was. I couldn't be sure. The drive was silent until we came to the seashore. I kept thinking this is it I'm dead. To my surprise and fear he drove straight into the ocean. I let out a scream but settled down once I realized there was a passage under the water.

"So are you like your brother?" the man asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Powers kid, powers," he said.

"My brother doesn't have powers," I scoffed.

The man slapped me across the face. I held back the tears.

"Listen to me you brat, I can kill you and I won't hesitate in doing so, you got that?" he snarled.

"Y-Y-Yes," I stammered.

"Yes Sir," he slapped me again.

Zack help me I thought quietly.

**Zack's POV**

I looked around the gate and noticed Sir's car. Cody was being dragged inside. I cursed silently. Suddenly I heard Cody's voice cry in my mind: Zack help me.

"Don't worry buddy. They won't know what hit them." I said aloud.

I looked at my fists and shook them when I noticed they were on fire. I slipped under the wires and grabbed a shovel some kid dropped. I noticed the others filling in the holes so I started. On the way over here I had cut my hair and dyed it black with red streaks. I had also changed into the uniform I had been forced to wear here.

The second the Obstacles looked away I slipped in the vents. I crawled through them quickly stopping only to look into the rooms below. Finally I looked into the room just below me and saw Cody lying there. I pulled the uniform off to reveal shorts and a t-shirt. I kicked the cover and dropped to the ground. My brother looked up in shock. I grinned.

"Come on let's go," I said.

He got up and followed me out the door. I found it odd that no one was guarding him. We had to hurry. I opened the doors to other cells as we ran. Kids came storming out of the building.

I closed my eyes and started to concentrate. All the kids were safe and the Obstacles were all inside. Good I thought. I held out my hands and the building became engulfed in flames.

"This way," I said.

We ran to the port and got into the boats there. It was easy to get home.


	12. The End or is it?

**Cody's POV**

Zack saved me. We were at the hotel when a man in white appeared. He looked at my group and nodded. We walked outside to talk with God.

"Cody, you acted without thinking and it cost Chris his life." God stated.

I flinched.

"But you stopped part of the Obstacles and saved your brother." He continued. "So in light of the events, I grant you permission to stay. You have to stay near Zack because whether you like it or not you have brought him in on the mission."

I bowed as He left then turned to my friends and grinned. I walked into the Tipton and embraced Zack while explaining everything. He looked happy.

So that was how I died. Chris confronted his sister and killed her but she managed to stab him. Zack and I hung out in the park all the time. Sometimes we practice but sometimes we don't.

Zack paid for a small grave for Sokai. It Read:

_Sokai Mikyle_

_Birth: unknown-Death: too soon_

_You were a great friend_

_Goodbye_

He visits the grave everyday and places flowers there. He was changed. He no longer pulled stunts. Instead he lived everyday like he would disappear again. I can't shake this feeling that someone is watching us.

**Zack's POV**

"No one escapes," a voice said behind me.

"I did," I said.

With that I spun around and shot flames at my attacker. Sir was engulfed in flames.

"They will find you," he screamed.

**I do not own the Suite life of Zack and Cody.**


End file.
